There have been proposed a variety of devices that conduct various sound signal processing such as sound collection or sound emission. Among those devices, there is a sound communication device having a sound emission and collection function that collects sounds on a subject device side, and transmits the collected sounds to a-partner device, and emits a sound signal from the partner device.
As an example of the above sound communication devices, there is a stationary phone having a main body and a receiver. Also, the main body includes a sound collection microphone and a sound emission speaker, and enables a call in a handsfree manner.
However, in those devices, when the main body or the receiver travels or collides with another object during a call (sound communication), a noise occurring due to the travel or collision may be collected, and transmitted to the partner device.
As one of solutions to the above problems, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which in the stationary phone having the main body and the receiver, an impact occurring when the receiver is returned to the main body is detected by the main body, and mute processing is conducted so as not to transmit an impact sound.